Bruno Choël
[thumb|190px|Bruno Choël [https://www.rsdoublage.com/sons/Choel_Bruno_03.mp3 Écoutez sa voix (RS Doublage)]] Bruno Choël est un acteur français. Très actif dans le doublage, il est notamment connu pour être la voix française régulière d'Ewan McGregor, Johnny Depp, Mark Wahlberg, Jason Bateman, Matthew McConaughey, Greg Kinnear, Jason Gedrick et Henry Ian Cusick ainsi que l'une des voix de Joaquin Phoenix[http://www.rsdoublage.com/comedien-62-Choel-Bruno.html Fiche de Bruno Choël : Doublages, filmographie et interview sur RS Doublage]., entre autres. Il est aussi la voix de plusieurs personnages d'animation dont Goultard dans Wakfu, Rango dans le film du même nom, Victor Van Dort dans Les Noces funèbres ou encore Jon Arbuckle dans la série Garfield et Cie. Actif aussi dans le jeu vidéo, il double notamment Nathan Drake dans la saga Uncharted, Altaïr dans le premier Assassin's Creed ou encore Sephiroth dans les deux premiers Kingdom Hearts. Biographie Bruno Choël a fait une école de mime et du théâtre avant de se spécialiser dans le doublage. Filmographie Télévision * 1979 : Les Enquêtes du commissaire Maigret, épisode : Maigret et la Vieille Dame de Stéphane Bertin * 1996 : Les Années fac : le médecin (saison 1, épisode 72) ; Fiction audio * 2020 : Morts à l'Aveugle de Julien Aubert : ? (western audio) avec Thierry Desroses, Hervé Jolly, Joël Zaffarano et Patrick Noérie Voxographie Cinéma Films * Ewan McGregor dans (32 films) : ** Blue Juice (1995) : Dean Raymond ** Star Wars, épisode I : La Menace fantôme (1999) : Obi-Wan Kenobi ** Trader (1999) : Nick Leeson ** Voyeur (1999) : Stephen Wilson ** Moulin rouge (2001) : Christian ** La Chute du faucon noir (2001) : John Grimes ** Star Wars, épisode II : L'Attaque des clones (2002) : Obi-Wan Kenobi ** Bye Bye Love (2003) : Catcher Block ** Big Fish (2003) : Edward Bloom jeune ** Star Wars, épisode III : La Revanche des Sith (2005) : Obi-Wan Kenobi ** The Island (2005) : Lincoln Six Echo / Tom Lincoln ** Stay (2005) : Sam Foster ** Stormbreaker (2006) : Ian Rider ** Miss Potter (2006) : Norman Warne ** Le Rêve de Cassandre (2007) : Ian ** Manipulation (2008) : Jonathan McQuarry ** Anges et Démons (2009) : le père Patrick MacKenna ** Les Chèvres du Pentagone (2009) : Bob Wilton ** I Love You Phillip Morris (2009) : Phillip Morris ** Nanny McPhee et le Big Bang (2010) : Rory Green ** Beginners (2010) : Oliver ** Perfect Sense (2011) : Michael ** Des saumons dans le désert (2012) : Fred Jones ** The Impossible (2012) : Henry ** Jack le chasseur de géants (2013) : Helmut ** Un été à Osage County (2013) : Bill Fordham ** Jane Got a Gun (2015) : Colin McCann ** Star Wars, épisode VII : Le Réveil de la Force (2015) : Obi-Wan Kenobi (caméo vocal uniquement) ** Miles Ahead (2016) : Dave Brill ** American Pastoral (2016) : Swede Levov ** Zoe (2018) : Cole ** Jean-Christophe et Winnie (2018) : Jean-Christophe * Mark Wahlberg dans : (30 films) ** La Vérité sur Charlie (2002) : Joshua Peters ** Braquage à l'italienne (2003) : Charlie Croker ** Quatre Frères (2005) : Bobby Mercer ** Les Infiltrés (2006) : Dignam ** Shooter, tireur d'élite (2007) : Bob Lee Swager ** La nuit nous appartient (2007) : Joseph Grusinsky ** Phénomènes (2008) : Elliot Moore ** Max Payne (2008) : Max Payne ** Crazy Night (2010) : Holbrooke Grant ** Lovely Bones (2010) : Jack Salmon, le père de Susie ** Very Bad Cops (2010) : Détective Terry Hoitz ** Fighter (2010) : Micky Ward ** Contrebande (2012) : Chris Farraday ** Ted (2012) : John Bennett ** Broken City (2013) : Billy Taggart ** No Pain No Gain (2013) : Daniel Lugo ** 2 Guns (2013) : Michael « Stig » Stigman ** Du sang et des larmes (2014) : le quartier maître Marcus Luttrell ** Transformers : L'Âge de l'extinction (2014) : Cade Yeager ** The Gambler (2014) : Jim Bennett ** Entourage (2015) : lui-même ** Ted 2 (2015) : John Bennett ** Very Bad Dads (2016) : Dusty Mayron ** Mojave (2016) : Norman ** Deepwater (2016) : Mike Williams ** Traque à Boston (2017) : sergent Tommy Saunders ** Transformers: The Last Knight (2017) : Cade Yeager ** Tout l'argent du monde (2017) : Fletcher Chase ** Very Bad Dads 2 (2017) : Dusty Mayron ** 22 Miles (2018) : James Silva * Johnny Depp dans : (28 films) ** Sleepy Hollow (1999) : Ichabod Crane ** From Hell (2001) : Frédérique Abberline ** Blow (2001) : George Jung ** Il était une fois au Mexique... Desperado 2 (2003) : l'agent Sands ** Pirates des Caraïbes : La Malédiction du Black Pearl (2003) : le capitaine Jack Sparrow ** Neverland (2004) : Sir James Matthew Barrie ** Pirates des Caraïbes : Le Secret du coffre maudit (2006) : le capitaine Jack Sparrow ** Pirates des Caraïbes : Jusqu'au bout du monde (2007) : le capitaine Jack Sparrow ** Sweeney Todd : Le Diabolique Barbier de Fleet Street (2007) : Benjamin Barker / Sweeney Todd ** L'Imaginarium du docteur Parnassus (2009) : Tony ( ) ** Public Enemies (2009) : John Dillinger ** Alice au pays des merveilles (2010) : Le Chapelier fou ** The Tourist (2010) : Frank Tupelo / Alexander Pearce ** Pirates des Caraïbes : La Fontaine de jouvence (2011) : Capitaine Jack Sparrow ** Rhum express (2011) : Kemp ** Jack et Julie (2012) : Lui-même ** Dark Shadows (2012) : Barnabas Collins ** 21 Jump Street (2012) : Tom Hanson ** , naissance d'un héros (2013) : Tonto ** Tusk (2014) : Guy Lapointe ** Transcendance (2014) : Will Caster ** Charlie Mortdecai (2015) : Charles Mordecai ** Strictly Criminal (2015) : James J. Bulger ** Yoga Hosers (2016) : Guy Lapointe ** Alice de l'autre côté du miroir (2016) : Le Chapelier fou ** Les Animaux fantastiques (2016) : Gellert Grindelwald ** Pirates des Caraïbes : La Vengeance de Salazar (2017) : le Capitaine Jack Sparrow ** Le Crime de l'Orient-Express (2017) : Samuel Ratchett / John Cassetti * Jason Bateman dans : (20 films) ** La Rupture (2006) : Riggleman ** Le Royaume (2007) : agent spécial Adam Leavitt ** Le Merveilleux Magasin de Mr. Magorium (2007) : Henry Weston ** Juno (2007) : Mark Loring ** Sans Sarah rien ne va (2008) : lui-même - interprète du détective dans Animal Instincts ** Thérapie de couples (2009) : Jason ** Une famille très moderne (2010) : Wally Mars ** In the Air (2010) : Craig Gregory, patron de Ryan et Natalie ** Échange standard (2011) : Dave Lockwood ** Paul (2011) : agent José Zet (Lorenzo Zoil en VO) ** Comment tuer son boss ? (2011) : Nick Hendricks ** Disconnect (2012) : Rich Boyd ** Bad Words (2013) : Guy Trilby ** Arnaque à la carte (2013) : Sandy Bigelow Patterson ** This Is Where I Leave You (2014) : Judd Altman ** Comment tuer son boss 2 (2014) : Nick Hendricks ** The Gift (2015) : Simon Callen ** Agents presque secrets (2016) : Trevor J. Olson ** Joyeux Bordel ! (2016) : Josh ** Game Night (2018) : Max * Matthew McConaughey dans : (18 films) ** Le Droit de tuer ? (1996) : Jake Tyler Brigance ** Contact (1997) : Révérand Palmer Joss ** Amistad (1997) : Roger S.Baldwin ** En direct sur Edtv (1999) : Ed Pekurny ** U-571 (2000) : Andrew Tyler ** Paparazzi objectif chasse à l'homme (2004) : lui-même ** Sahara (2005) : Dirk Pitt ** L'Amour de l'or (2008) : Benjamin Finnegan ** Hanté par ses ex (2009) : Connor Mead ** La Défense Lincoln (2011) : Mickey Haller ** The Paperboy (2012) : Ward Jansen ** Killer Joe (2012) : « Killer Joe » Cooper ** Le Loup de Wall Street (2013) : Mark Hanna ** Interstellar (2014) : Joseph Cooper ** Nos souvenirs (2015) : Arthur Brennan ** The Free State of Jones (2016) : Newton Knight ** Gold (2017) : Kenny Wells ** La Tour sombre (2017) : Walter Padick, l'homme en noir * Greg Kinnear dans : (16 films) ** Intuitions (2000) : Wayne Collins ** Attraction animale (2001) : Ray Brown ** Dinner with Friends (2001) : Tom ** Deux en un (2004) : Walter « Walt » Tenor ** Bad News Bears (2005) : Roy Bullock ** Little Miss Sunshine (2006) : Richard HooverBien que ce film ait bénéficié de trois versions doublés, Bruno Choël reste la voix de l'acteur pour la version cinématographique, télévisuelle et sur le DVD zone 2. ** Fast Food Nation (2006) : Don Anderson ** Feast of Love (2007) : Bradley Smith ** La Ville fantôme (2008) : Frank Herlihy ** Un éclair de génie (2008) : Robert « Bob » Kearns ** Baby Mama (2008) : Rob Ackerman ** Mais comment font les femmes ? (2011) : Richard Reddy ** My Movie Project (2013) : Griffin Schraeder ** Légendes vivantes (2013) : Gary ** Brigsby Bear (2017) : l'inspecteur Vogel ** Ces différences qui nous rapprochent (2017) : Ron Hall * Joaquin Phoenix dans : (7 films) ** Gladiator (2000) : Commode ** Buffalo Soldiers (2001) : Ray Elwood ** Signes (2002) : Merrill Hess ** Le Village (2004) : Lucius Hunt ** Hotel Rwanda (2004) : le journaliste Jack Daglish ** Walk the Line (2005) : Johnny Cash ** The Master (2013) : Freddie Quell * Tim Robbins dans : (6 films) ** Le Grand Saut (1994) : Norville BarnesDeuxième doublage. ** Mystic River (2003) : Dave Boyle ** Code 46 (2003) : William Geld ** Présentateur vedette : La Légende de Ron Burgundy (2004) : le journaliste de TV News ** Green Lantern (2011) : le sénateur Robert Hammond ** Un jour comme un autre (2015) : B * Rob Lowe dans : (6 films) ** Hypnose 2 (2007) : Ted Cogan ** Mytho Man (2009) : Brad Kessler ** Sex Tape (2014) : Hank Rosenbaum ** L'Interview qui tue ! (2014) : lui-même ** Monster Cars (2016) : Reece Tenneson ** Super Troopers 2 (2018) : Guy LeFranc * Peter Facinelli dans (5 films) : ** Twilight, chapitre I : Fascination (2008) : Carlisle Cullen ** Twilight, chapitre II : Tentation (2009) : Carlisle Cullen ** Twilight, chapitre III : Hésitation (2010) : Carlisle Cullen ** Twilight, chapitre IV : Révélation, première partie (2011) : Carlisle Cullen ** Twilight, chapitre V : Révélation, deuxième partie (2012) : Carlisle Cullen * Bill Paxton dans : (3 films) ** Titanic (1997) : Brock Lovett ** Mon ami Joe (1998) : Greg O'Hara ** Mean Dreams (2016) : Wayne Caraway * Ray Liotta dans : (3 films) ** Hannibal (2001) : Paul Krendler ** Even Money (2006) : Tom Carver ** Mise à prix (2006) : l'agent Donald Carruthers * Shea Whigham dans : (3 films) ** Le Dernier Présage (2007) : Vincent ** Fast and Furious 4 (2009) : agent Stasiak ** Fast and Furious 6 (2013) : agent Stasiak * Eric Bana dans : (3 films) ** Funny People (2009) : Clarke ** The Finest Hours (2015) : Daniel Cluff ** Le Testament caché (2016) : Dr. William Grene * Andy Lau dans : ** Running Out of Time (1999) : Cheung ** Fulltime Killer (2001) : Tok * Christian Bale dans : ** Le Songe d'une nuit d'été (1999) : Démétrius ** The Flowers of War (2011) : John Miller * Sean Penn dans : ** Le Poids de l'eau (2000) : Thomas Janes ** It's All About Love (2003) : Marciello * Timothy Olyphant dans : ** 60 secondes chrono (2000) : Inspecteur Drycoff ** Dreamcatcher, l'attrape-rêves (2003) : Pete Moore * Luke Wilson dans : ** La Revanche d'une blonde (2001) : Emmett Richmond ** La Blonde contre-attaque (2003) : Emmett Richmond * Adam Beach dans : ** Windtalkers : Les Messagers du vent (2002) : Ben Yahzee ** Cowboys et Envahisseurs (2011) : Nat Colorado * Adam Scott dans : ** Crimes et Pouvoir (2002) : Lt. Terrence Embry ** Fun Mom Dinner (2017) : Tom * Josh Lucas dans : ** Hulk (2003) : Glenn Talbot ** Furtif (2005) : le lieutenant Ben Gannon * Shane Brolly dans : ** Underworld (2003) : Kraven ** Underworld 2 : Évolution (2006) : Kraven * Ben Miller dans : ** Johnny English (2003) : Angus Bough ** Johnny English contre-attaque (2018) : Angus Bough * Vincent Regan dans : ** Troie (2004) : Eudore ** 300 (2007) : le capitaine * Ryan Reynolds dans : ** Amityville (2005) : George Lutz ** X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) : Wade Wilson / Deadpool * Paul Walker dans : ** La Peur au ventre (2006) : Joey Gazelle ** The Death and Life of Bobby Z (2007) : Tim Kearne * Michael Sheen dans : ** The Queen (2006) : Tony Blair ** Loin de la foule déchaînée (2015) : William Boldwood * Jon Hamm dans : ** Les Espions d'à côté (2016) : Tim Jones ** Absolutely Fabulous, le film (2016) : lui-même * 1986 : Pirates : un membre d'équipage de Thomas Bartholomew Red (?) * 1996 : Roméo + Juliette : Abra (Vincent Laresca) * 1996 : Rock : Marvin Isherwood (Todd Louiso) * 1997 : Starship Troopers : Zander (Patrick Muldoon) * 1997 : L.A. Confidential : officier escortant les Mexicains (Matthew Allen Bretz) * 1997 : Ouvre les yeux : le responsable de Life Extension (Jorge de Juan) * 1998 : Ainsi va la vie : Bill Pruitt (Michael Paré) * 1998 : À nous quatre : Nick Parker (Dennis Quaid) * 1998 : Pile et Face : Gerry (John Lynch) * 1998 : Final Cut : Dominic (Dominic Anciano) * 1998 : Le Monde perdu : Challenger (Patrick Bergin) * 1998 : Ainsi va la vie : Bill Pruitt (Michael Paré) * 1998 : Big Party : Trip McNeely (Jerry O'Connell) * 1999 : Big Daddy : le patron du restaurant (Larkin Malloy) * 1999 : Fight Club : le barman (Michael Shamus Wiles) * 1999 : Anna et le Roi : l'interprète (Afdlin Shauki) * 1999 : Escapade à New York : Greg (Mark McKinney) * 1999 : Lake Placid : Hector Cyr (Oliver Platt) * 2000 : American Psycho : David Van Patten (Bill Sage) * 2000 : Joint Security Area : Nam Seong-sik (Sin Ha-gyoon) * 2000 : Planète rouge : Chig Pettengill (Simon Baker) * 2000 : Charlotte Gray : Julien Levade (Billy Crudup) * 2000 : Memento : Jimmy (Larry Holden) * 2000 : Bootmen : Huey (Anthony Hayes) * 2000 : Les Chemins de la dignité : GM1 Snowhill (Michael Rapaport) * 2000 : Un monde meilleur : Ricky McKinney (Jon Bon Jovi) * 2001 : The Anniversary Party : Joe Therrian (Alan Cumming) * 2001 : Monkeybone : Herb (Dave Foley) * 2001 : Vengeance secrète : Davidson (Jason Priestley) * 2001 : Les Hommes de main : Chris Scarpa (Andy Davoli) * 2002 : 28 jours plus tard : Clifton (Luke Mably) * 2002 : Barbershop : Samir (Parvesh Cheena) * 2003''Le film est sorti directement en DVD en 2007. : ''Infernal Affairs 2 : Ngai Wing-Hau (Francis Ng) * 2003 : Le Maître du jeu : Henry Wood (Jack Massey) * 2003 : Maison de sable et de brume : Gary (Cooper Thornton) * 2003 : La Mort en ligne : Hiroshi Yamashita (Shin'ichi Tsutsumi) * 2003 : Lady Chance : Larry Sokolov (Ron Livingston) * 2003 : Anything Else : Bill (Joseph Lyle Taylor) * 2004 : Dodgeball ! Même pas mal ! : Lance Armstrong (Lui-même) * 2004 : Collatéral : Vincent (Tom Cruise) * 2004 : 2046 : Chow Mo-wan (Tony Leung Chiu-wai) * 2004 : Dans les cordes : Gavin Reese (Tim Daly) * 2004 : Rencontre à Wicker Park : Luke (Matthew Lillard) * 2005 : Chaos : Det. Vincent Durano (Nicholas Lea) * 2005 : Revolver : Sorter (Mark Strong) * 2005 : Rencontres à Elizabethtown : le journaliste qui interroge Drew Baylor (?) * 2006 : L'Effet papillon 2 : Nick Larson (Eric Lively) * 2006 : Home of the Brave : Tommy Yates (Brian Priesley) * 2006 : Volver : Paco, le mari de Raimunda (Antonio de la Torre) * 2007 : Goodbye Bafana : James Gregory (Joseph Fiennes) * 2007 : Hitman : Udrei Belicoff (Henry Ian Cusick) * 2008 : Love Gourou : Jay Kell (Stephen Colbert) * 2008 : Speed Racer : le commentateur de la course de Casa Cristo (Ramon Tikaram) * 2009 : Avatar : Tsu’tey, le futur chef de la tribu (Laz Alonso) * 2009 : Ninja : Masazuka (Tsuyoshi Ihara) * 2009 : Clones : Strickland (Jack Noseworthy) * 2010 : L'Ange du mal : Renato Vallanzasca (Kim Rossi Stuart) * 2010 : Night and Day : Rodney (Marc Blucas) * 2010 : Petits meurtres à l'anglaise : Dixon Hector (Martin Freeman) * 2011 : Colombiana : Agent Robert Williams (Max Martini) * 2011 : Don't Be Afraid of the Dark : Alex Hirst (Guy Pearce) * 2011 : Limitless : Vernon Gant (Johnny Whitworth) * 2013 : Le Vieux qui ne voulait pas fêter son anniversaire : Allan Karlsson jeune (Robert Gustafsson) * 2013 : Blue Jasmine : Dwight (Peter Sarsgaard) * 2013 : Homefront : Jimmy Klum (Marcus Hester) * 2014 : Hercule : Rhesus (Tobias Sentelmann) * 2014 : Teach Me Love : Brian (Ben McKenzie) * 2015 : Joker : Danny DeMarco (Milo Ventimiglia) * 2015 : Il est de retour : Adolf Hitler (Olivier Masucci) * 2015 : L'Homme irrationnel : Paul (Robert Petkoff) * 2016 : Eye in the Sky : Brian Woodale (Jeremy Northam) * 2016 : Mascots : Phil Mayhew (Christopher Moynihan) * 2016 : Railroad Tigers : Fan Chuan (Kai Wang) * 2016 : Ne t'endors pas : Mark Hobbs (Thomas Jane) * 2017 : Ça : Alvin Marsh (Stephen Bogaert) * 2017 : La Fille dans le brouillard : Loris Martini (Alessio Boni) * 2017 : Acts of Vengeance : officier Hank Strode (Karl Urban) * 2018 : Party Mom : Gary (Brian Krause) * 2018 : L'Ange du Mossad : Danny Ben Aroya (Toby Kebbell) Films d'animation * 1989 : Astérix et le Coup du menhir : un légionnaire * 1989 : La Petite Sirène : le prince Éric (2e doublage de 1997) * 1991 : Le Petit Train bleu : Rollo, le pitre * 1995 : Pocahontas : ThomasDoublé par Christian Bale en version originale. * 2000 : Dinosaure : Aladar * 2000 : La Petite Sirène 2 : Retour à l'océan : le prince Éric * 2003 : Les 101 Dalmatiens 2 : Sur la trace des héros : Pongo * 2003 : Frère des ours : KenaïDoublé par Joaquin Phoenix en version originale. * 2005 : Final Fantasy VII Advent Children : Sephiroth * 2005 : Les Noces funèbres : Victor Van DortDoublé par Johnny Depp en version originale. * 2006 : Frère des ours 2 : Kenaï * 2006 : Renaissance : Pierre Amiel * 2008 : Star Wars: The Clone Wars : Obi-Wan Kenobi * 2009 : Numéro 9 : Numéro 9Doublé par Elijah Wood en version originale. * 2011 : Rango : Rango * 2016 : Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV : Ravus Nox Fleuret * 2018 : Sherlock Gnomes : Sherlock Gnomes Télévision Téléfilms * Rob Lowe dans : ** Salem : Ben Mears ** Une merveilleuse journée : Rob Harlan ** Au-delà des apparences : Bart Corbin ** L'Intouchable Drew Peterson : Drew Peterson ** Killing Kennedy : John Fitzgerald Kennedy * Jason Gedrick dans : ** Dès le premier regard : Eric ** L'Arbre à souhaits : Pr. Evan Famsworth * Viêtnam : un adroit mensonge : John Paul Vann (Bill Paxton) * Merlin : cornwall (Thomas Lockyer) * Dîner entre amis : Tom (Greg Kinnear) * L'Enfant de la nuit : Aiden Bymes (Thomas Gibson) * 12 chiens pour Noël : Coach Cullimore (Eric Lutes) * Death Row : Frank Nitzche (Aidan Quinn) * Guerre et Paix : Prince Andrej Bolkonsky (Alessio Boni) * Ultime combat : Burke Wyatt (Johnny Messner) * Un cœur d'athlète : Victor Davis (Mark Lutz) * L'Amour au bout du chemin : Patrick Mars (Thure Riefenstein) * Dead like me : Life after death : Cameron Kane (Henry Ian Cusick) * La Cible : Nick Angel (Joseph Griffin) * L'Ange des neiges : Andrew Craig (Burgess Jenkins) * Bad Ass 3 : Inspecteur Williamson (Judd Lormand) Séries télévisées * Jason Gedrick dans : ** Supernatural : Peter Sheridan ** Desperate Housewives : Rick Coletti ** Windfall : Des dollars tombés du ciel : Cameron Walsh ** Luck : Jerry Boyle ** Dexter : George Novikov ** Murder : Gabriel Shaw ** Grimm : Craig Wendell Ferren ** Harry Bosch : Raynard Waits ** Beauty and the Beast : Liam Cullen ** Major Crimes : Mark Hickman * Henry Ian Cusick dans : ** Lost : Les Disparus : Desmond Hume ** New York, unité spéciale : Erik Weber ** Mentalist : Tommy Volker ** Fringe : Simon Foster (saison 4, épisode 19) ** Body of Proof : Dr. Trent Marsh ** Scandal : Stephen (saison 1) ** Les Experts : Dr. Jimmy ** Les 100 : Marcus Kane ** Rush Hour : Thomas ** Inhumans : Dr. Evan Declan * Ian Anthony Dale dans : ** FBI : Portés disparus : David Kwon ** The Event : Simon Lee ** Surface : Davis Lee ** Hawaii Five-0 : Adam Noshimuri ** 24 heures chrono : Zhou Yong (saison 6) ** Murder in the First : Jim Koto ** Salvation : Harris Edwards * Jon Hamm dans : ** Mad Men : Don Draper ** Black Mirror : Matt Trent ** Wet Hot American Summer: First Day of Camp : Falcon ** The Last Man on Earth : Darrell ** Barry : Jon Hamm ** Legion : le narrateur * Philip Anthony-Rodriguez dans : ** Jake 2.0 : Kyle Duarte ** Burn Notice : Pablo ** La Vie secrète d'une ado ordinaire : Ruben Enriquez ** Person of Interest : Rafael Acosta ** NCIS : Nouvelle-Orléans : Michael Dawson * Rob Lowe dans : ** À la Maison-Blanche : Sam Seaborn ** Brothers and Sisters : Robert McCallister ** Californication : Edie Nero ** Parks and Recreation : Chris Traeger ** Code Black : Colonel Ethan Willis ** The Orville : Darulio * Greg Kinnear dans : ** Les Kennedy : John F. Kennedy ** Modern Family : Tad ** Rake : Keegan Deane ** Philip K. Dick's Electric Dreams : Le Père ** Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt : lui-même ** House of Cards : Bill Shepherd * Tim Daly dans : ** Eyes : Harlan Judd ** Grey's Anatomy : Dr. Pete Wilder ** Private Practice : Dr. Pete Wilder ** Madam Secretary : Henry McCord * Jordan Belfi dans : ** Shark : Neal Donovan ** Moonlight : Josh Lindsey ** Castle : Beau Randolph ** Rizzoli and Isles : Ray Murphy * Ray Liotta dans : ** Dossier Smith : Bobby Stevens ** Hannah Montana : le principal Luger ** Modern Family : lui-même * James Purefoy dans : ** Injustice : William Travers ** Racines : John Walter ** Hap and Leonard : Hap Collins * Vincent Laresca dans : ** New York Unité Spéciale : Alejandro Muñoz ** 24 heures chrono : Hector Salazar (saison 3) * Peter Famiglietti dans : ** Young Americans : Scout Calhoun ** Drop Dead Diva : Calvin Evans * Rodger Corser dans : ** Underbelly : Steve Owen ** Rush : Lawson Blake * Donnie Keshawarz dans : ** 24 heures chrono : Yusuf Auda (saison 2) ** Person of Interest : Nick Breckenridge * Mark Lutz dans : ** Angel : Groosalugg ** Le Transporteur : Dan Cleef * Michael Kelly dans : ** Kojak : Inspecteur Bobby Crocker ** Generation Kill : Capitaine Bryan Patterson * Eric Sheffer Stevens dans : ** The Good Wife : Pete ** Elementary : Tim Spalding * Peter Facinelli dans : ** Supergirl : Maxwell Lord ** S.W.A.T. : Michael Plank * American Crime : Scott (Jason Liebrecht) * Burning Love : Bill Tundle (Michael Ian Black) * Ellie dans tous ses états : Ben Radfield (Darren Boyd) * Cold Case : Chris Lassing (Justin Chambers) * Cold Feet : Amours et petits bonheurs : Pete Gifford (John Thomson) * Covert Affairs : agent Vincent Rossabi (Noam Jenkins) * Les Frères Scott : Bobby Irons (Burgess Jenkins) * Les Experts : Roger Gentry (John Allen Nelson) * Young Americans : Scott Calhoun (Mark Famiglietti) * Flashforward : Mark Benford (Joseph Fiennes) * Tru Calling : Compte à rebours : Davis (Zach Galifianakis) * Reba : Van Montgomery (Steve Howey) * Killer Instinct : Jack Hale (Johnny Messner) * Kojak : Bobby Cocker (Michael Kelly) * Invasion planète Terre : Liam Kincaid (Robert Leeshock) * Killer Instinct : Jake Hale (Johnny Messner) * Les Tudors : Sir Thomas More (Jeremy Northam) * Londres Police Judiciaire : Jacob thorne (Dominic Rowan) * Eleventh Hour : Jacob Hood (Rufus Sewell) * Studio 6 : Jack Rudolph (Steven Weber) * La Vie à cinq : Bailey Salinger (Scott Wolf) * Rex, chien flic : Lorenzo Fabbri (Kaspar Capparoni) * Dr House : Sean Randolph (Michael A. Goorjian) * Ghost Whisperer : inspecteur Carl Neely (Kurt Carceres) ( ) et Bobby Tooch (Dariush Kashani) * Meurtres au paradis : Humphrey Goodman (Kris Marshall) * Le Monde merveilleux d'Andy Richter : Keith (James Patrick Stuart) * Monk : Dalton Padron (Nestor Carbonell) * Party Down : Henry Pollard (Adam Scott) * Perception : Derek Shelton (Josh Braaten) * Veronica Mars : Voix diverses * Frères d'armes : Soldat Albert Blithe (Marc Warren) * Raison et Sentiments : le colonel Brandon (David Morrissey) * Raines : Remi Boyer (Dov Davidoff) * Romanzo Criminale : Zeta (Fausto Maria Sciarappa) * Sense8 : Lito (Miguel Ángel Silvestre) * The Company : Yevgeny Tsipin (Rory Cochrane) * The Killing : Jens Lebesh (Per Krüger Scheel) * True Detective : Rustin « Rust » Cohle (Matthew McConaughey) * Almost Human John Kennex (Karl Urban) * Secret State : Felix Durrell (Rupert Graves) * The Defenders : Nick Morelli (James Belushi) * Unforgettable : aent Charles Sewell (Colin Engglesfield) * Gotham : inspecteur James Gordon (Ben McKenzie) * Fargo : Emmit Stussy / Ray Stussy (Ewan McGregor) * Vikings : Ketill au Nez plat (Adam Copeland) * Sous influence : Mark Costley (Ben Chaplin) * The End of the F***ing World : Leslie (Barry Ward) * Gone : Jay (Tim Guinee) * The Rain : Sten (Johannes Kuhnke) Séries d'animation * animateur de TFOU * Superman, l'Ange de Métropolis : le Parasite * Argaï, la prophétie : le prince Argaï * Débil Starz, épisode Blackchapel de Pierre Fernandez : Jack the Skipper * Gargoyles, les anges de la nuit : Jason Canmore, Rory Dugan et le prince Malcolm * Renaissance : Amiel * Esprit fantômes '' : Jaz/Toc Toc * 1997 : ''Calamity Jane : Quanna Parker * 1998 : Les Simpson, saison 10, épisode « Homer fait son cinéma » : Alec Baldwin * 2003-2005 : Star Wars: Clone Wars : Obi-Wan Kenobi * 2007 : Afro Samurai : Sixième Frère * 2007 : Death Note : Mikami * 2008-2012 : Star Wars: The Clone Wars : Obi-Wan Kenobi (1re voix, saisons 1 à 4) * 2008-2015 : Garfield et Cie : Jon * 2008-2017 : Wakfu : Goultard * 2014 : Star Wars Rebels : Obi-Wan Kenobi * 2017 : Star Wars : Les Aventures des Freemaker : Obi-Wan Kenobi * 2019 : Carole et Tuesday : Desmond Jeux vidéo * ? : Final Fantasy VII Origin : Sephiroth * 2000 : De sang froid : John Cord * 2011 : Red Faction : personnages secondaires * 2002 : Kingdom Hearts : Sephiroth * 2002 : Neverwinter Nights : Fenthick Moss * 2002 : The Thing : capitaine Blake * 2002 : Splinter Cell : Vernon Wilkes, Jr. * 2003 : Beyond Good and Evil : Nino, Francis, certaines Sections Alpha * 2004 : Codename Panzers: Phase Two : James Barnes * 2005 : Act of War: Direct Action : Major Jason Richter * 2005 : F.E.A.R. : Betters * 2005 : Kingdom Hearts 2 : Sephiroth, Jack Sparrow et le prince Eric * 2005 : Ni·Bi·Ru : Sur la piste des dieux Mayas : Martin Holan[http://www.jeuxvideo.com/articles/0000/00005147_test.htm Test du jeu sur jeuxvideo.com]. * 2005 : Sniper Elite : Karl Fainburne * 2005 : Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory : William Redding * 2005 : Star Wars: Battlefront 2 : Obi-Wan Kenobi * 2005 : Star Wars, épisode III : La Revanche des Sith : Obi-Wan KenobiDoublé par Ewan McGregor en version originale. * 2006 : Keepsake : Zack * 2006 : Pirates des Caraïbes : La Légende de Jack Sparrow : Jack Sparrow * 2007 : Pirates des Caraïbes : Jusqu'au bout du monde : Jack SparrowDoublé par Jared Butler en version originale. * 2007 : Assassin's Creed : Altair Ibn-La'Ahad * 2007 : Folklore : Keats * 2007 : Stuntman: Ignition : Coordinateur des cascades * 2007 : Uncharted: Drake's Fortune : Nathan Drake * 2008 : Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway : T/5 Nathan Holden * 2008 : Star Wars : Le Pouvoir de la Force : Obi-Wan Kenobi alias Ben Kenobi (dans l'extension sur Tatooine) et les soldats Rebelles. * 2008 : Turok : Parker, Carter et Henderson * 2008 : World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King : Rhonin, chef du Kirin Tor, dans la bande-annonce de l'instance Les Secrets d'Ulduar, Arator le rédempteur, voix additonnelles * 2009 : Dragonica : Voix additionnelles * 2009 : Le Seigneur des anneaux : L'Âge des conquêtes : Voix off du niveau Les Mines de la Moria dans la Campagne du Bien * 2009 : Uncharted 2: Among Thieves : Nathan Drake * 2009 : Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Les Héros de la République : Obi-Wan Kenobi * 2010 : Starcraft 2 (Wings of Liberty, Heart of the Swarm, Legacy of the Void) : Capitaine Matt Horner * 2010 : Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures : Obi-Wan Kenobi * 2011 : Deus Ex: Human Revolution : Trevor, père de famille ayant perdu un bras * 2011 : Star Wars: The Old Republic : Ralesk (campagne du guerrier Sith) * 2011 : Uncharted 3 : L'Illusion de Drake : Nathan Drake * 2011 : Uncharted: Golden Abyss : Nathan Drake * 2012 : PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale : Nathan Drake * 2013 : Disney Infinity : Jack Sparrow / Obi-Wan / Tonto * 2014 : InFamous: Second Son : l'informateur * 2015 : Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare''Doublé par Bill Paxton en version originale. * 2015 : ''Fallout 4 : Sturges et voix additionnelles * 2015 : Assassin's Creed Syndicate : Jack Talons-à-ressort, Everett Boyd (DLC Esprits meurtriers !) et Emmett Byng (DLC Le mystère de la double mort du professeur) * 2016 : Final Fantasy XV : Ravus Nox Fleuret * 2016 : Uncharted 4: A Thief's End : Nathan Drake * 2017 : La Terre du Milieu : L'Ombre de la Guerre : voix additionnelles * 2017 : The Surge : Warren * 2017 : Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands : Nomad Replicated * 2018 : World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth : Rhonin et le collectionneur Kojo * 2019 : Anthem : Lord Roye * 2019 : Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order : Obi-Wan Kenobi Commentaire * Bruno Choël a été remplacé pour le rôle d'Obi-Wan Kenobi dans la saga Star Wars dans : ** les saisons 5 et 6 de la série d'animation Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Il a été remplacé par Jean-Pierre Michaël. Une grande partie des comédiens a été remplacés à partir de la saison 5. ** le jeu vidéo Star Wars Battlefront II sorti en 2017 par un comédien non identifié. ** la série d'animation Star Wars Rebels par Vincent Violette et le jeu Disney Infinity par Frédéric Cerdal dans lesquelles apparaît la version âgée d'Obi Wan (celle de la première trilogie). Pourtant Bruno Choël a doublé cette version dans l'extension Tatooine du jeu Star Wars : Le Pouvoir de la Force. Notes et références Notes Références Liens externes * Voxographie détaillée de Bruno Choël sur RS Doublage * Voxographie partielle de Bruno Choël sur La Tour des Héros * Voxographie sélective de Bruno Choël (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database * Voxographie sélective de Bruno Choël (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse Catégorie:Comédien français Catégorie:Date de naissance inconnue Catégorie:Incomplet